The Next Generation
by Genesis Nightshade
Summary: Years after the events in Dragon Ball GT, everyone is met with a new problem and a new dilema. PanTrunks, GotenMarron, BraUbuu, Plus some OCs. This is my first story in 3 years, so I hope you like it! Please review!


Prologue 

They raced on through the infinite black, a vision of conquest in their eyes and minds. Their mission was clear, and their hearts were thoroughly focused on the task ahead. Blood was on their tongues and their hands yearned to torture flesh until it was mangled, bloody, and the victim screamed for death.

Yes, they lived off of that scream, that look of absolute terror that signaled that death was imminent. When the pupils had become as small as a tip on a pin and their mouth gaped open in horror.

They could hardly wait. This would be their 700th purge, and they were all eager for the sweat and blood of battle. They were eager for the exertion that came with fighting, the feeling of raw power in their muscles, and then finally, the sound of a million screams as their lives ceased to exist in one swift action.

"500, 000 kilometers and closing…."

The leader of the quartet came over the intercom system between the four ships.

"Wake up you bastards. We're almost there."

He unwrapped a furry appendage from around his waist and a smirk caressed his lips.

Chapter One- A Reunion Of Sorts 

Boxer awoke one bright sunny day in a new house, ready to go to a new school and start his life over again. This was a new place where he wouldn't have to worry about being picked on, and he could start over with a new image. He swung his feet out of bed and walked over to the mirror, running his fingers through his jet-black hair. Today was going to be a good day indeed.

"Breakfast!" he heard his mother call, and bounded out of his room only to run into his younger sister Dish, who had also heard the call. Her short purple hair was a mess, as always, and she was still in a pair of teddy bear pajamas. She had almost fallen down the stairs when her older brother had run into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled at him, and slid down the banister, making sure that she would be the first one to the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Their mother said as she placed Boxer's breakfast in front of him. They both had killer appetites, and sometimes Boxer had no idea how their mother coped with them. Dish was almost finished with her second helping by the time that Boxer had taken a bite out of his first.

"Where's Tousan?" Boxer asked, noticing that their father wasn't joining them for breakfast.

"He had to go into work early this morning to get everything set up." Their mother replied. "It isn't easy being the new guy on the block, and he's doing everything he can to make sure that this branch of the company doesn't fizzle out like the last three. The stock has plummeted in the last few months, and the company is very close to shutting down." Their mother had a concerned look on her face as she gave them this somewhat grave information. Boxer had known that they had moved to Tokyo to help with his father's business, but he had no idea that it was in jeopardy.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Dish said as she finished her breakfast and raced upstairs to get ready for her first day of school. She was always the more energetic one, and fit perfectly into her characteristic as she quickly put on a pair of baggy black pants, a blue tank top and ran a comb through her spiky purple hair. It was always Boxer who held them up when they were in a rush. Dish wasn't so sure now if she really wanted to go to the same school as her brother Boxer. He was such a nerd- always turning in assignments on time, sucking up to teachers, getting straight A's and stuff like that. On the other hand, Dish couldn't stand school sometimes; she just looked forward to gym class where she could show-off. She was quite athletic, and had been captain of the soccer team at her last school. No doubt things would turn out the same at try-outs in two weeks.

Dish rushed down the stairs, and to her surprise, Boxer was already dressed, wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue button-down shirt. He was holding his school bag and the car keys.

"Dish-chan, you really are getting quite slow."

Dish glared at her older brother and picked up her bag from where it had been sitting by the door. Without another word, she opened the front door and was about to leave.

"Dish-chan, aren't you forgetting something?"

Annoyed, Dish turned around, and her brother tossed her a circular object, her school pin that all students were required to wear. She scowled at him and left the house.

"Ja ne, Kaasan!" Boxer said as he left the house.

"Have a good day!" their mother called as she finished washing the plates from breakfast.

She took off her apron and swung her shoulder length black hair over her shoulder. Slowly, she poured a cup of coffee and sat down to read the morning paper.

She turned directly to the business section, mostly to see where the company's stock had come to a close yesterday. If things didn't start looking up soon, they were going to have to give up a few things around the house…like lights. In fact, their new house in Tokyo was much smaller than the one they had previously been living in.

Bringing the coffee cup to her lips, she suddenly stopped. Something wasn't right. It was just a feeling, but she always went by her instincts and this was deeply troubling her. Quickly, she turned to the front page of the paper, and seeing the headline, her cup crashed to the floor and coffee splashed on the floor.

'**ALIEN SPACESHIP FOUND!**'

She gazed at the picture in terror. It was a white sphere in a crater somewhere in the wilderness. A door that was on the front of the spaceship was opened, revealing a single seat in the middle of the small sphere-shaped ship.

Shaking, she put down the paper and brought up her right hand to cup her mouth. It was unbelievable…

Bracing herself against the kitchen table, she stood up and then slowly walked over to the telephone, dialing a familiar number. It rang twice and then a chipper voice answered.

"Buu residence."

"Bra-san?"

"Pan?"

"Have you looked at the paper this morning?"

The bell rang in a familiar tone as Goririn walked onto school property. He was late again! He broke into a run as he tried frantically to make the last bell.

Into the building…

Down the first hall…

One hall to go…

"Son Goririn!" The boy's head snapped around when he heard his name, and he slammed into a row of lockers, falling on his back. He winced as he brought his hand up to rub his head. He gulped as the principal of the school stood over him, with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. "Late again, are we, Son?"

"Gomen! I overslept this morning, and then Kaasan had fixed breakfast, and I couldn't just leave all that food sitting on the table and..."

"No excuses! My office, now."

Goririn stood up and rubbed his head again, then ran his fingers through his jet-black hair.

"And please, Goririn, find a comb and do something with your hair. Honestly, who do you think you are? Son Goku? Just because you have the same last name doesn't mean that you are him." The principal walked away, leaving Goririn standing in the hallway.

He began to slowly make his way to the principal's office, knowing that he was going to get another call home for being tardy.

He was going to be grounded.

Goririn opened the door to the office and took his usual chair, in front of the receptionist's desk.

"So waddya in here for?"

Goririn looked and saw a girl with long, spiky blue hair, wearing blue pants and a long white shirt. She was chewing rather intently on a large wad of gum, and showed it off, bringing her finger to her mouth and stretching the gum, wrapping it around her finger and finally putting it back in her mouth to chew again.

"I was late." Goririn confessed.

"Kami-sama! If you're going to get in trouble, at least make it for something good!"

"Well what did you do?"

"Punched out a guy who looked at me funny."

Goririn's eyes immediately shot to the ground. He had done some training at his parents' dojo, but didn't want to start a fight this morning. He was in enough trouble.

"You're ok. When I say he looked at me, I mean _he looked at me_."

She brought a hand up and put a finger to her breast. Goririn immediately turned red and looked back at the floor. The girl laughed.

"You're kinda goofy, you know? What's your name?"

"Son Goririn." He said, reluctantly looking up at her.

"I'm Buru Buu. Make fun of my name and you'll be the reason that I get into even more trouble."

"No, I'd never make fun!" Goririn said, frantically trying to defend himself.

Buru laughed again.

"Buru Buu! My office, now, young lady!"

Buru stood up from her seat and grabbed her green shoulder bag from the chair beside her.

"See ya, Go-kun." She said as she took the steps toward the office and her fate.

Goririn gulped. What a person to meet on the first day of school! He knew right away that his mother would never approve of him associating with that girl. His mother was kind of overprotective sometimes, not letting Goririn go out with friends or even on dates when there wasn't going to be anyone else there. Buru Buu might give her a heart attack.

"Son Goririn!"

Goririn stood up with his head hanging down. Slowly, he walked towards the principal's office, ready to face his fate.

"I'll meet you out here about five minutes after school ends, ok?" Boxer said as Dish quickly exited the car. She was going to get away from her brother as fast as humanly possible and find someone worthy of hanging out with her.

"Who the heck are you?" Dish said, backing away from the car. "Leave me alone!" She then walked away.

Boxer shrugged his shoulders, knowing the routine. He wondered if people would be hearing that he was a stalker, someone who liked Dish or a distant relative this time. Anything but a brother…Boxer sighed as he locked the car and walked onto campus. The two of them had arrived just in time for the first class of the day, when the guidance counselor had said they should come. The majority of students that went to the high school had been there before, and it was going to take the school a while just to get Dish and Boxer's records straight. Plus all that Dish had missed was an assembly for all first year students.

Ok, ok, so it had been traffic. That was just how he was going to explain his lateness to his mother…She would understand…yeah right. Well, he might as well go the principal's office and explain their lateness…no sense in both Briefs kids getting into trouble…

He got out of the car and walked in through the main office of the school, seeing a receptionist at the desk. She was quickly typing at the computer, with headphones on her head. Boxer figured that he could just go in and talk to the principal, besides, it would only take him a minute.

Boxer spotted the door to the office and walked over to it, only to run into a kid with spiky black hair, who had a solemn look on his face and his hands full of books. They all went flying everywhere, and they both went sprawling on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Boxer yelled to the kid.

"It wasn't completely my fault…you weren't looking either, remember?"

"Well next time, " he looked at the kid's nametag, "Gorririn, make sure to watch where you're going."

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but no one speaks to me like that…do you know who my grandfather is?"

"Do you know who MY grandfather is?" Boxer replied.

"I don't care!"

"Well neither do I, and you really should do something about your hair…"

"That's it!"

Goririn jumped at Boxer, and the two of them began to fight. No one noticed until Goririn sent Boxer flying through the wall…

"Suspended on the first day of school! I can't believe you Goririn!"

"Oh, come on, Marron…he didn't mean to...maybe if we helped him get up earlier, he wouldn't be late so often…"

"Forget it, Goten! It was his decision to fight that boy, and he'll pay the consequences. Listen, I don't know what the other kid…what was his name again?"

"Boxer Briefs" Goririn replied, wishing that he could disappear.

"I don't know what he did to you, but…" Marron stopped in mid sentence. "Did you say Boxer Briefs?"

"Yeah, Boxer Briefs…he's a real jerk."

Both Marron and Goten looked at each other, surprise and confusion evident on their faces.

"Kaasan. What is it?"

"Go to your room." She replied. "We'll talk to you later, Goririn."

Goririn walked off to his room, wondering why Boxer Briefs was so intriguing to his parents. Stupid Boxer Briefs. He thought he was so perfect, just because his father owned some company and he had his own car…

He flopped down on the bed and sighed. School was hard enough without having to worry about that jerk.

Tap…tap…

What was that noise?

Tap…tap…

Goririn stood up and went over to the window, looking down, he saw a familiar face grinning back at him.

"Buru! What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"I'm busting you out! Come on, Go-kun!"

"I can't…my mom would go nuts if she came in here and I was gone!"

"Stop being a chicken! Come on! You can shimmy down the drain pipe!"

Reluctantly, Goririn opened the window and stood out on the ledge.

His mom was gonna kill him…

"I say you disown him." Dish said, as she sat in the living room, listening to her parents lecture Boxer on his behavior at school.

"I don't need your help." Pan said to her daughter, and then turned her attention back to Boxer. "I really can't believe you! You've never behaved this way before! What has gotten into you?"

"Maybe it's all this moving around…it's my fault." Trunks said. "All this for a company that's going under anyway…"

"Don't talk like that!" Pan said. "Boxer should know how to restrain himself…that's what his sensei was supposed to teach him. Maybe you should stop training all together." She said to Boxer.

"Mom! No!" Boxer yelled. "You can't do this!"

"Can't do what?"

They all turned around as they saw Trunks's father standing in the entranceway.

"Grandpa!" Dish exclaimed and ran over to him. He smiled slightly and hugged her.

"Grandpa, they're making me quit my training!"

"That's stupid." Vegeta said. "His training should come before everything else."

"Not school, Vegeta! I really wish you wouldn't interfere with our family business!" Pan exclaimed, standing up.

"Quiet, woman. I just came to pick up Dish for her training. Go get changed."

Dish nodded and ran upstairs.

"Boxer, I think this is for the best. You can concentrate more on school work this way."

"But mom!"

"Don't argue with your mother." Trunks said, and Boxer immediately stood up.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" He grabbed his keys off of the table, and before walking out of the door, punched the wall, which caused the house to shake. He pulled his hand out of the hole that he had made and exited, slamming the door behind him.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Vegeta," Pan suddenly said, "I want you to start training Boxer. I don't want to admit it, but he's right. I know how fighting can seem like it's the only thing that exists. After all, he and Dish are part saiyan."

Vegeta smirked.

"That's not it, and you know it."

"Know what?" Trunks said, thoroughly confused.

"Haven't you felt it, boy?" Vegeta asked. "The saiyan space pods that they found. There are four saiyans here right now. I felt them the moment that they landed, but at the moment, they are masking their power levels."

"Saiyans?" Trunks asked. "What do you mean? We're the last of them, aren't we?"

"Obviously not." Pan said. "But as long as they don't do anything hostile, then we don't have any reason to fight them. Dear Kame, I thought it was all over…I didn't want Boxer and Dish to have to grow up this way…That's the whole reason why we stopped seeing the Buu and Son families. We knew that fighting would be everything to them, but there's a much better life for Boxer and Dish…" Pan broke into tears as she buried her head in her hands in anguish. Trunks came and sat beside her on the sofa, and put his arm around her, embracing her in a hug.

"You obviously don't know about saiyans." Vegeta replied. "When they strike, everyone will know it."

"Saiyans? Everyone will know what, Grandpa?"

They all turned around and saw Dish, dressed in a form-fitting body suit.

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta said. "We have training to attend to."

"Hai!"

She followed behind Vegeta as the two of them left to go train.

Trunks and Pan sat in silence for what seemed like forever, contemplating the fates of their children.

"I talked to Bra today." Pan said. "She said that she and Ubuu are ready to fight whenever something may happen."

Trunks nodded.

"I just hope that time never comes."

"I don't know about this, Buru…" Gorririn said. "If my mom finds out that I left my room, she's going to pitch a fit…"

"Relax! Kame! I can't believe you're so uptight, especially after what I heard about your fight with the Briefs kid today…"

"Well, he's a baka. Umm…Buru…where are we going?"

Buru smirked.

"To see the alien space ship that I found."

"NANDA! What are you talking about!"

"Its all on the news… They found an alien space ship yesterday, but they haven't found this one yet…"

"You're crazy…That's it, I'm going home…I shouldn't have left in the first place…" He turned to leave, heading out of the woods and back towards home.

"Wait, Go-kun…"

Gorririn turned around.

"What is it?"

Buru immediately began tearing at her shirt, ripping a hole in the side and clawing at the exposed skin with her fingernails. She then punched herself in the eye and fell to the ground, rolling in the mud.

"What are you doing?" Gorririn asked, completely perplexed.

"If you leave, I'm going to tell everyone that you brought me out to the woods and did this to me."

"Who's going to believe you? You really are nuts."

Buru stood for a moment, and finally forced tears from her eyes.

"He…sniff made me show him sniff my…"

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Well, Life's not fair." Buru said, and grabbed Gorririn's arm to lead him to the site. "You're just going to love this, Go-kun!"

'Go-kun' felt like crying.

Meanwhile, Boxer fumed as he drove through town in a rage.

"I can't believe that she would do this to me! It's all that stupid Gorririn's fault! Just because his grandfather beat some guy…doesn't he know that my dad's a prince in some country!"

Boxer changed lanes, completely cutting off the person behind him. They went to pass him, making sure to show him their gratitude.

"Asshole! Learn how to drive!"

Boxer didn't care…actually, he needed some place to cool off. He was madder right now than he had ever been in his life.

A kata….he needed to do a kata. The precise movements and concentration required to perform a kata always seemed to take his mind off of his life and things that seemed to be going on. Back in Satan City, Boxer could always find a quiet spot to train, but Tokyo was another story. Everything seemed too cramped here, too rushed. Boxer just needed to get back to basics.

As if by a miracle from Kame himself, a park came up on his left. Woods, wildlife, silence…that's what he needed.

Boxer pulled in, parking the car and then walking off to be alone with himself.

He walked about a mile before he found a spot to for a kata.

Slowly, he began the movements, a lunge in one direction, a rapid succession of punches in the other. He went through the first half of the kata flawlessly, and then suddenly lost his footing, falling down a rather steep hill.

He landed after hitting his head on a rock. An perfectly round, white rock with a seat and a door, and controls….

Boxer backed up rather quickly, trying to get as much distance as he could between himself and the odd item.

Suddenly. Boxer heard voices over the hill.

"Come on, Go-kun! It's right over the hill!"

"I really think we should turn back..."

Boxer looked up at the two coming over the hill. He stood up and a grimace came onto his face. At the same time, Goririn looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyebrows turning downward in an angry expression.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Boxer replied, "Kame, I can't even find a decent spot to meditate without some idiot finding me."

"Some idiot!" Goririn fumed.

"Now, now, boys...Let's get along."

Buru placed a finger over Goririn's mouth to silence him.

"I see you two already know each other very well, ne?" Buru grinned, looking at the two boys, who looked ready to pounce at each other any moment.

"You could say that." Goririn said, moving Buru's finger. "This jerk thinks he owns the world, just because his dad owns some stupid company. I'm personally not impressed."

"That's it, asshole!" Boxer yelled, and before he knew it, he and Goririn were fighting again in a swirl of black, messy hair.

Buru sighed, and then turned her attention to the ship next to the two brawling teens. She walked over excitedly and stepped into the cockpit. The controls looked somewhat simple. This button was the ignition, this one was the hibernation button...which made the blue one control the hatch.

"You boys have fun now!" She said cheerfully and pushed the button to close the hatch.

Boxer and Goririn stopped fighting momentarily and watched as Buru grinned at them from inside the pod.

"What the heck is she doing!" Goririn yelled, forgetting that he was on top of Boxer, with his shirt firmly grasped in his hand.

"I don't know! She's YOUR girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend! She's insane!"

They continued to argue as the ship took off into the air, taking their female companion with it.

"Good, Dish. Now do it again."

Vegeta stood against the wall of the gravity room as he watched his granddaughter execute 100 of the exercise. She was fast, and she was brutal. She was everything that Vegeta would have wanted in an heir. Pity that his heir couldn't have been one of his own children, and pity that she had to have half of Kakarot's blood, but she would be perfect to take up the saiyan throne when he died.

Not that there was much of a 'throne" left. Vegeta was the only full blooded saiyan left, not including the four that Vegeta still wasn't sure were saiyans. He had truthfully only felt their power signatures for a few moments when they first arrived, and was waiting for a time when they would reveal themselves again. But regardless, nine part-saiyans wasn't much of a kingdom. Especially when the majority of them weren't even keeping up with their training. Vegeta was happy that at least Pan and Trunks has decided to mate. Eventually, their diluted saiyan blood might start to get a bit less diluted. Dish was even more saiyan than her mother, being three eighths, while Pan was only one fourth. If he could somehow get her together with Goten's brat, their kids would be five eighths saiyan- more than half.

Regardless, Vegeta had nothing to worry about anymore. He had already started giving Dish history lessons about the saiyan race- spouting off everything that he could remember from when he had received his princely lessons as a boy.

Vegeta hated to think about death, but it was inevitable now. With both Piccolo and Bulma dead, there was no way left to cheat death anymore. To be honest, in the back of his mind, he kinda thought that he would live forever. He was finally starting to get a few wrinkles on his forehead and around his mouth from scowling. Soon he would start feeling his age. He already couldn't train as long without stopping.

Dish stopped her exercise and stood at attention in front of her grandfather.

"Grandpa...?"

Vegeta snapped out of his day dream.

"Excellent. Now---"

Vegeta stopped in mid sentence. He felt something odd. The saiyans had finally revealed themselves. They weren't too far from the city, actually.

"I feel it too, grandpa."

Vegeta immediately turned down the power in the machine, and the two felt themselves grow several hundred pounds lighter. He opened the door and looked up into the sky, as if waiting for something to land there in front of them.

"Dish. I want you to go inside."

"Grandpa, I'm coming with you."

Vegeta, without warning, shot a ki blast at his granddaughter, which sent her flying several feet, into the outer wall of the gravity chamber. She immediately lost consciousness.

'This is something I must do alone.'

Without another word, Vegeta took off into the setting sun.


End file.
